


Forbidden feelings

by Silky133



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Discontinued as of the moment, F/F, Slow Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky133/pseuds/Silky133
Summary: Annie Leonhardt the female titan, The one who crippled the survey corps, She who rampaged in wall Sina, Warrior of Marley and a sad misguided soulSurely the acts that she's committed can't be forgiven and the only looks she would get are those of disgust and hatred so why is it that silver eyes look at her with love and longing, Why in time of war would she fall in love and be loved by the enemyMaybe she can be saved but maybe Mikasa Ackerman won't realize her feelings until it's too late(This story is discontinued but will hopefully be updated in the future)





	1. Unforeseen consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here and I haven't written in like 2 years so sorry if it's bad but I hope you enjoy

Once again the 104th training corp cadets meet for close quarter combat which Eren thought was unnecessary though he was aiming for the survey core and not the military police but it was something he was good at so he didn't complain unless he had to face Annie Leonhardt or Mikasa and unfortunately for him the short blonde haired girl is his sparring partner and needless to say he wasn't doing that well as he just got knocked onto the ground with Annie standing infront of him with her back to him and the rifle that had just sent him to the floor in her arms

"Damn, that hurt Annie, Ever heard the concept of pulling your punches?"

She turns around holding the rifle towards the sky as she responds

"I did it because you were coming at me full force, I've gotta respond with equal strength of my own and if you're a guy..." She turns slightly pulling the rifle closer to her whilst looking off to the side "... Aren't you... supposed to be delicate with this body of mine?"

"Huh, your jokes aren't funny at all, If strength is the deciding factor then why am I on my ass and your still standing?"

"Well..." she looks back at Eren before turning around to greet him, dropping the rifle and walking towards him before stopping "I didn't throw you using my strength, It's a technique used to protect yourself against an opponent stronger then you" she then get's into her signature stance, Arms raised to protect her head "If I were you I'd think about learning it" Eren knew that stance meant one think for him and he didn't want to get thrown back onto the hard ground 

"Alright already!, How about we take a break?" but just as he finished his futile attempt to get out of an ass whopping Annie had closed the distance between the two and had thrown a left hook which Eren narrowly avoided but Annie was too fast and threw her right arm around his neck and pushed him to the ground pinning him and no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't get out of that hold.

Eren was struggling to breath "Annie.. Surrender.. I surrender"

"Surrender? Try and learn something first before you surrender, Learn how to use your strength and the proper way to speak to a woman" He knew he was fucked he already was about to fall unconscious and now he had only made Annie squeeze tighter around his neck

"All right!, I promise I'll learn, So let go already"

"Yeah? do you want to learn that badly?" He couldn't even speak now and Annie wasn't letting go, He could feel his eyelids growing heavy and him slipping out of consciousness, There was nothing Eren could do and Annie wasn't going to stop so he wished that someone had noticed when he saw a blonde haired angel descend from the heavens and he could breath again infact he couldn't feel or see Annie anywhere and the angel looked more like a blonde gorilla that was wearing -SHIT

It was then that it hit Eren both Reiner and what happened "Why did Reiner come flying this way?"

"Hey Annie" Eren knew exactly that who's voice it was, He had just got who the guardian angel was mixed up, Mikasa was walking towards them after launching Reiner who's still on Eren "I wanna learn that move too, Show me" Sounding rather annoyed as her cold obsidian eyes met Annie's icy blue ones and by now the other cadets had caught onto the recent development.

Annie stood up "I don't know..." before she started walking with everyone's eyes watching her as she went "That move is meant to be used against humans, So I don't think you have any use for it" She now stood infront of her opponent, Annie put her left foot infront of the other "But... I'm interested to see if it works..." She put her arms out before pulling her left sleeve back and raising her arms above her head "... on a beast like you"

"Are you serious?, It's happening" Eren stared at the scene infront of him as the other cadets ran over making a crowd around the two combatants. 

"Hey hey, Are they going at it?"

"It's the big showdown"

"Who'll win?"

"Annie, You think?"

"Huh, Are you stupid, I bet my whole dinner on Mikasa!" Everyone knew of the legendary status that they both held as amazing warriors and now the both of them, the two best fighters here are going to fight and no one want's to miss it "What do you think Eren?"

"I..." He was at a loss of words as he stared at them, Their hair swaying in the wind, The sun behind his sister keeping her in shadow and the short blonde being illuminated by the sun's rays complimenting eachother nicely, Annie in her usual stance and Mikasa just standing still her arms by her side, The sheer anticipation is killing everyone slowly "Which one I wonder" 

 

The fight started as Mikasa darted towards the shorter girl before throwing her fist right at Annie's face but she blocks the punch however it wasn't the wrong move as Annie could feel the surprising amount of pain in her arm from the attack and takes the opportunity to swing her right leg straight into Mikasa's ribs however this doesn't stagger her much as she tries to get Annie with and uppercut but it didn't connect as she just about dodged by jumping back distancing herself from the power house that is Mikasa.

The fight went on for longer then you would think Mikasa opting more for punches due to her raw power wearing Annie's guard down which after several hits from both sides turned out to work her opponents guard now insufficient tempting the taller woman to be more aggressive which would benefit the two as Annie would punish her for it though the hits she did get in were worth the effort.

Annie jumped out of the reach of Mikasa's onslaught of punches, She could feel pain throughout her entire body her arms could be broken for all she knew and she knew that the battle would end really soon as it looked like Mikasa was at the tipping point as well she was having trouble breathing and was leaning on her right foot not moving from her position so taking the chance Annie formulated a plan to beat Mikasa but it was a glass canon that would likely result in both of them losing but if her guard could withstand one of that demons punches then she would be the victor

"You feel like giving up Ackerman"

"No, Why you do?"

"You wish" 

Then Annie got into her signature stance purposely letting her bruised and bloody arms show and beckoned the raven haired demon to come at her, Mikasa smirked and darted forward with incredible speed with her hand bawled in a fist hoping to hit that massive nose infront of her and Annie waited for the perfect moment to swing her foot right into her opponents jaw but as it did something unexpected happened....

 

"Okay Jean I'll have your dinner" Sasha chirped with a massive smile on her face rocking on the spot 

"What no I'm not giving you my dinner, Mikasa won"

"Well technically they both lost" As they turned to where Reiner was looking they saw the stunning sight of Annie and Mikasa laying in the flowery meadow that they were fighting in just a moment ago before Annie's right foot connected with Mikasa's jaw and Mikasa drove her fist into Annie's face which led into them knocking each other unconscious. 

"I'm still not giving you my dinner"

"But you said you would" She pouted

"Come on Jean it's not good to go back on your word"

"So?"

"If you let Sasha have yours then you can have mine" Marco said with a sincere smile 

"Really Marco?, Thanks"

"Guys we need to go back now, Reiner can you help me with those two"

"Sure thing Eren" And so the two of them wondered over to the unconscious girls and picked them up which wasn't as easy as Reiner thought as MIkasa actually weighed alot and carried them back to the sleeping quarters which was now coated by moonlight where they were greeted by a tall brunette who at first wasn't happy to see the two boys with bodies slung over their shoulders but upon seeing who they were she started laughing hysterically 

"Don't tell me you guys miraculously knocked them out" 

Reiner sighs while Eren got angry before he opened his mouth to respond but his friend beat him to it "No, Get this they knocked eachother out"

"I should've known, Only I could beat one of them" Ymir said beaming with confidence which only pissed the two boys off

"You sure about that?" Eren hissed in response 

"Nah I wouldn't want Krista to worry about them" 

"Sure anyway we need to get to get them to bed" Reiner purposely said like a parent 

"Ladies first" But before they got the two ladies back to their beds Connie ran in with a massive grin "I HAVE THE BEST IDEA EVER"

"What is it?"

"Put them in the same bed" They all went quite before Ymir spoke up

"That's pretty good, The only way we could make it bet-"

"NO!, Do you want to lose your head"

"What scared Reiner?" Connie said smirking, The thought of the buff lad scared of a girl as small as Annie amusing him

"No but it's not something morally just"

"So we're not going to make them sleep together" Connie pouted purposely wording it like that 

"No we're doing that just not what Ymir was thinking"

"But me and Krista do it all the time" She smirked only getting sighs in return

"Wait Eren since Mikasa is your sister is this fine with you?" 

"Yeah maybe she will start to cling to Annie if we do this" He never considered what would actually happen for it was something that seemed so unlikely and with that they lay the two warriors in one bed and went to have diner where Marco, Jean and Sasha got caught giving each other their dinners and they all starved that night

 

Annie's POV

The next morning Annie woke up against something warm which whatever it was she liked the feeling off and it was something she has never felt before, Something she wanted, She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a red cloth and a pair of lips which even Annie had to say were alluring and they were curled in a faint smile that was stunning to look at, She looked up to the face that held such a beautiful pair of lips and was surprised to see hair as black as the night that could only belong to Mikasa Ackerman. 

'Why am I in a bed with Mikasa?' She realized that she was not only in the same bed but she was nestled in her embrace with Mikasa's arm holding her there, No one had called the cadets to anything so she had time, She shuffled closer to Mikasa hoping for more time in her embrace since it was something that made her feel safe and fulfilled but when she was as close as she deemed fine she decided to hug Mikasa back but it was then she heard someone snicker and then her cheeks heated up. 

She reluctantly got out of the embrace feeling empty and sat up and looked out from the bed at the crowd of people staring back at her, Most of them had smiles the only exceptions being Berholdt and Jean who were comforting eachother for some reason and Marco was trying to cheer Jean up, Among the crowd were some who stood out like Ymir who had the biggest grin out of them all and upon seeing Annie look at her she winked before laughing, Connie was rolling on the floor laughing his guts out, Reiner seemed to be oddly proud and Eren was staring at Mikasa like he was waiting for her to wake up.

Annie was now adding up what had happened and trying to decide who to kill first before the next worse thing happened, Suddenly someone said her name and it was a voice that sounded half asleep that was followed by a yawn "Why are you sleeping with me?" 

"...I... Um.." Annie felt her cheeks turn a deeper shade of red, She's awake, The last person Annie wanted to see was awake however it was about to get worse 

"She felt lonely and climbed into bed with you" 'Dammit Ymir"

"That would explain the hug"

"Mikasa th-that's not what happened" She tried to sound some what decent but her voice betrayed her, She cursed that she couldn't regain any control, Then Mikasa sat up looking at Annie who turned away while blushing not noticing the faint dash of scarlet that graced Mikasa's face 

"Then what did happen Annie?" She had her suspicions on who were at fault 'Berholdt, Jean and Marco are dealing with whatever is going on with them, Reiner could totally have done this so could Ymir infact she probably did do it, Connie is always a suspect but he's laughing to hard to have seen it before, Eren... is hard to decide on and everyone else is just taking this in, What do they even think is going on?' 

"I'd say it was Ymir and Reiner" Reiner now had a pure look of dread, Krista's now hugging Ymir who's still grinning and Connie looked relieved until he felt the cold gaze of Mikasa to which he shrunk into fear

"Hmm well are you going to stay in bed or-" Everyone's jaw was on the floor at this point

"What!"

"It's early in the morning you might want some more sleep" It was amazing to think this was happening 'Does she really want me to sleep with her?, I wouldn't mind but' She took a deep breath and replied

"No I'm going to do some early training" She got out of bed and walked out the girls sleeping dorm and into the cold morning breeze that seemed to freeze her solid and the sun hanging very low in the sky only then realizing how lonely she felt 'Why is Mikasa making me feel empty and why did I hug her?' She was interupted from her thoughts by a giant hand on her shoulder, She turned around and saw short blonde hair and a very punchable looking face and next to him was the tall and lanky Berholdt who was looking very sad 

 

"So how was that?" Reiner asked while smirking

"It was a thing, Now tell me what happened"

"Well you and Mikasa fought and well you knocked eachother out"

"Huh" She was amazed that someone had actually beat her and it was someone who looked so disinterested but she should know that they're who you should look out for "So what happened afterwards"

"Me and Eren took you two to bed and Connie ran in saying to make you two sleep together and well the rest is history" she fought back a blush 

"So you and Connie are the reasons why this happened" Reiner was now scared as to how she would react

"Well Ymir and Eren played a part in it" Annie sighed

"Just don't do it again"

"You don't have to tell me" Berholdt still looked sad and somewhat angry at Reiner but she didn't stick around to see why, She didn't want to be around anyone for awhile for they would only pester her about sleeping with Mikasa and just that thought made her blush though she didn't let it distract her 

 

A while later Annie walked into the mess hall and looked around seeing Reiner and Berholdt together like usual but today her gaze was drawn to a different table Eren, Armin and Mikasa's table, For some reason after grabbing her tray with her food she walked over to them where Eren greeted her

"Annie?, Do you need something?" 

"I wanted to talk to Mikasa"

"Go on then" She turns to see Mikasa's obsidian eyes already looking at her 

"You did well in the fight yesterday" Annie could still feel the bruises and cuts from it

"You did well too and you should teach me those moves so I can better protect Eren" For some reason that made her happier then it should have but it didn't distract her too much as she turns to leave she's interrupted by Armin 

"Would you like to eat with us" That took her aback but it was something she didn't want to refuse so she looked for a spot to sit and there was one next to Armin and opposite Mikasa so she sat there and knew that Reiner and Berholdt were looking at her but she didn't pay them any heed 

"I can protect myself"

"Then why have I always had to save you"

"Because you won't leave me alone"

"You'd die without me" It was rather surreal to Annie hearing them go on like that and it seemed like Armin was used to it as he just sat there smiling taking it all in 

"Annie, I can handle myself right" He said as if it was a statement

"I wouldn't really know but your form's decent" There was a reason she had an uninterested face most of the time she didn't care to take in what was happening around her she would just be there thinking about other things mostly the mission she had or about her fighting, Training, Upbringing and motivation although she has been thinking about the fact that she had been beaten by Mikasa and therefor how to beat her but also trying to figure out why she felt like she wanted to be close to her or this feeling of yearning that's plaguing her

"Annie aren't you going to eat?" Armin spoke up sounding rather worried 

"Yeah you don't want to miss eating like Jean did" She shook her head and started eating, The food tasting a little bit nicer then usual but that may be due to her having a good day or because she's eating with others who aren't her team, She turns to look at Reiner and Berholdt who are talking and it was obviously something serious as Reiner is looking troubled while Berholdt looks to be sad and angry infact Berholdt is worse then earlier could it be because she isn't sitting with them but that wouldn't explain earlier, She'll have to talk to them later but for now she'll listen in to what Eren's talking about which is mostly about titans

'I'll kill every last one of them, I'll make them pay, I'll dance on their corpses and won't stop until they're all extinct' etc all while Armin nodded along and Since Annie knew what the titans were well she was losing her appetite but she still ate as she needed the energy

"Annie you're looking a bit pale" She looked up and into Mikasa's eye's which reminded her of the night sky 

"I'm alright" 

"Eren we have a guest maybe you should tone it down" He merely shrugs "Sorry Annie he really doesn't like titans"

"It's fine, I can see why" She responded to Armin before looking around the table seeing that he was the only one who wasn't finished before standing up

"I'm going to warm up, Goodbye" She walked towards the door not listening to the footsteps behind her and out into the scorching sun looking around for a good spot to warm up for the day but before she could she felt someone looking at her before seeing a shadow at her feet that wasn't hers, It was taller and had something around it's neck she turned around and saw Mikasa looking right at her. 

"Ackerman"

"Leonhardt want to train together" 'Wait she wants to train with me... sure it won't do me any harm' She was going to agree but got interrupted by the wannabe soldier 

"Sorry but we need to talk to her" Her face didn't change as she walked off, Annie turned around seeing her comrades who beckoned her to follow them before walking in the opposite direction of Mikasa "Annie-"

"Why were you sitting with those three" She decided to but in knowing exactly what he was going to say but she got something wrong as Berholdt surprised her

"No with Mikasa" She stopped in her tracks to look at them 

"What?"

"Berholdt and I are wondering if somethings going on with you two"

"Why?" He just looked at her as if it was obvious "If I'm correct you're responsible for it"

"Sure but you sat with them after what happened"

"Yeah, So?"

"You were the one that said that getting involved with them would blow our cover"

"And you were the one that blew that entire thing right out of the water"

"Guys let's not fight" Berholdt decided to stop the their argument though it didn't do much, He turned his head away "What do you think of Mikasa?, Annie" It was a weird thing to ask but it was relevant and stopped them from fighting better then anything else, She stood there not answering for awhile thinking of a response 

"She's a strong combatant probably the only person here who could compete with me" 

"And?" She was rather confused at his question but that was soon replaced with shock as the muscular idiot laughed and basically shouted 

"Do you find her gorgeous?" Annie was going to kick him in the shins but out of the corner of her eyes could see Ymir, Connie and Jean poke their heads round the door of the mess hall staring at them

"No I do not" She lied but her facade held strong 

"Then her persona-"

"Is the equivalent of a brick" Reiner snickered and Berholdt looked oddly happy "Satisfied?" 

"Yeah fine" She proceeded to walk away from the two deciding to think more on what she thought about the raven haired girl 'She's good looking, Strong, Seemingly has no shame, Clingy but' she held that thought 'Does Eren find that annoying? would I?' She shook her head moving to the next thought which had been plaguing her 'Why is it that I yearn to be beside her' she couldn't figure it out looking to the direction that the person she was thinking about went not seeing her she felt a bit disappointed but decided to get back to the matter at hand and to focus more on the mission


	2. The beginning of the treachery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 104 training corp members are split into two groups, Annie and Mikasa are in the same one which leads to them getting to know eachother better but also closer which Annie would regret or that's what she would have thought before the bloodshed

The cadets were going on a training exercise where they had to split into two groups and travel on horseback to the end of a forest and then head back but Annie wasn't interested as much as she was watching Mikasa argue with the instructor about which group she would be in 

"Please, Eren needs me" She sounded so desperate as she pleads with Keith who isn't fazed in the slightest 

"And why is that Ackerman?"

"He'll get injured or die without me by his side!"

"But he has others who are capable to help him if anything happens"

"Not if he dies by depression by us being so far apart" She could hear Eren scowling

"Ackerman that won't happen it never will just sit and wait for until you depart"

"Listen just switch me with Armin we've got the same job!"

"A no is a no, Now go and greet your group" He turns and heads for the horses while Mikasa continues to plead 'Why is she so desperate about being with Eren?' she looks at all the cadets before going to Reiner and Berholdt

"We need to talk" They nod before walking out of sight of everyone "Are we going to make a move?"

"No"

"Why it would be perfect"

"We can't take any ricks, What if the people in the wall hear about the colossal or armored titan showing up and killing off the cadets?"

"Then I will shift and I will kill all of them, I can easily take them out" Reiner merely shakes his head in response 

"It would still cause an uproar, You realize your titan is skinless, Knows martial arts and looks like a giant woman right?" Berholdt turned and looked at the other cadets and stayed there and didn't look back at his team incase Annie saw his entire face the color of a beetroot 

"Fine but when are we going to get this done" In truth she didn't want to have to commit genocide but what choice did she have, She just wanted to get it done and over with so that.... it would be over

"Once we graduate we'll do what we did last time"

"Ok" She looked down at her feet reminiscing on on the entire ordeal from when Marcel was still alive to when wall Maria was breached, Her motives haven't changed

"We'll see you on the road" He got up and went to Berholdt who still had his back to them and tried to get him to move but he didn't so Annie got up and walked back to the crowd of people where Keith was about to give them a speech and tell them what they would do, Annie couldn't help but look at Mikasa who looked defeated but held various tools for the trip since she was the recorder before standing infront of the map for the trip.

They'd hit the road crossing the barren plains, Rocky roads and eventually the entrance of the forest before night taking small breaks on the way so that the horses could rest and where Mikasa would go up to Annie asking to learn her moves and train which she was okay with despite the occasional look from Reiner or Berholdt but apart from that the trip was normal until the sky was purple and they couldn't see the sun which was obscured by the forest, The group had decided to rest for the night setting up a campfire and placing their blades and 3dmg by a tree before setting up their sleeping bags, Annie looked around thinking of a place to sleep deciding that being further away from the others would be a good idea so she headed to the treeline looking back at everyone else, Reiner and Berholdt were sleeping closer then the others but not close enough to be considered weird and everyone else were spread out but close except for Mikasa who was also looking for where to set up and when Annie put her sleeping bag down was when the tall black haired girl wandered up to her with a weird request

"Annie" She said her head turned to the side looking down at the floor whilst holding her arm "Can I sleep next to you" Annie was dumbfounded staring at the one person she didn't expect to be embarrassed

"Why next to me?" She turned her head looking right into Annie's eyes her cheeks turning a light pink

"You're the only person I know in this group and well.." 

"You're lonely?" she nodded, Annie often felt lonely but it never got to her but here the usually emotionless girl was feeling embarrassed and lonely 'She went to me because she was lonely?, Should I be honored?'

"Fine" She got into her sleeping bag and turned her back turned to Mikasa before she too got her sleeping bag ready and Annie could feel her heat as their sleeping bags were that close and she could feel her eyes staring at her blonde hair

"Annie you still have your hair done in a bun" She reached her hand to the back of her head and undid the bun

"Thanks" Mikasa simply shrugged before turning around, She had forgotten that she hadn't undone her bun in the commotion but it was surprising that Mikasa had noticed and informed her about it, She turned around looking at Mikasa as she slept happily and then decided to close her eyes and fell asleep

 

Annie looked up at the trees that were amber and bronze as a cold but gentle breeze whistled through the forest by her village and the ground were covered in what looked like nuts but she hadn't seen them before, She picked one up and inspected it, It was dark brown apart from a certain spot which was lighter and hard but while inspecting the mysterious new nut her mother came over to her, She was wearing a bright yellow dress under a light blue jacket which complimented her eyes, She was wearing leather boots and had her light blonde hair coming down just bellow her shoulders and over a orange scarf she was wearing that day, Annie turned around seeing her mother and beamed her a massive smile and ran up to her hugging her knees before she knelt down to hug her seven year old daughter back 

"Mum look what I found" She held the nut into the sky "What is it?"

"That's a conker Annie"

"A conker?"

"Yes, Give me one second" She stands up and pats her daughters head before taking the conker inside their house and returning shortly with the it attached to a string whilst swinging it round in circles, She stopped swinging it letting it dangle by her side and gave it to Annie who swung it amazed at her mothers creation

"Wow" She spun it faster and faster when suddenly it flew off behind her going off into the sunset lit forest before landing with a thud probably in a pile of those beautiful autumn leaves much to her dismay but her mother ran her hands through her hair and smiled making all of Annie's troubles go away, She looked around and grabbed another conker and placed it into her daughters small hands before picking another one up

"How about I show you a game you can play with these" Annie nodded looking at her mother who wore such a beautiful smile that warmed her heart and made her feel safe

"It's getting late how about you guys come inside and show me what you're talking about" Mr Leonhardt was leaning against the door frame of their house watching his family play among the vibrant reds and oranges of autumn, Her mum stood up and walked towards her husband where she gave him a quick kiss before they walked inside their house, Annie grabbed a few conkers and placed them in the hood of her light gray hoodie before walking inside to greet her loving family

 

Of course that was a dream none of that could have happened, She doesn't even remember her mother and that game she made herself, It was the only toy that her dad allowed her to have and it was simply a seed on the end of a string that she would spin, Sometimes try and break and when her Dad was around had to throw it to test how far she could throw it and if it didn't go further then last time she would have to do extra laps, kicks against the trees or anything else and yet though this dream only served to hammer in the fact that her childhood was just training after training after torment this dream was the happiest dream shes ever had and for some reason it made her feel like she wasn't lonely no she was safe and loved but why

Whilst contemplating the meaning of her dream she realized she was being watched but not like before this time it was welcome, She opened her eyes to see that Mikasa was leaning over her the sky orange as the sun was blessing the early morning with it's presence and the trees were a luscious green

 

Mikasa's POV

She was sitting on her sleeping bag waiting for Annie to wake up when suddenly she heard a voice that sent a shiver down her spine, It was quiet yet loud, Loving yet spoke to no one and Mikasa wished that it would speak to her, She got onto her knees and looked at Annie, She was sleep talking which wasn't a surprise, She often heard her say whoosh early in the morning but no this time it was different she was seemingly talking to her mother in her dream and she had a small smile as she slept happily, Mikasa couldn't held but gaze at her features, Her beautiful golden hair was unkempt not even going down to her shoulders, Her lips were a beautiful light red that combined with her faint smile was breathtaking, Her nose though large didn't subtract from her beauty and only added to it and her eyes were like an icy lake that- "Oh you're awake"

"Yes, Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You were talking in your sleep" Annie didn't respond immediately

"I see but that doesn't explain why you were looking at me like that" She sat up her hair hanging messily before she started to style it into a bun

"You were smiling when normally you have a resting bitch face"

"That's not going to get you out of answering the question Ackerman" They then heard some cursing from the other cadets saving her from the question, She grabbed her equipment "Mikasa don't!" She ran over to what was going on not noticing that Annie was staring at her as she ran, When she got to the large tree where they had left their 3DMG nearly all of her group were under it and their gear wasn't 

"Someone stole our 3DMG, Someone was here" Daz said whilst on his knees Mikasa knelt down next to him looking where everything used to be

"Are you sure?" 

"No doubt about it, This was we we put it, Everything we kept safe here"

"Our 3D maneuver gear is gone" Thomas said the one thing that was on their minds

"Over here" Mikasa turned her head before anyone else seeing Annie standing by a campfire, They crowded around the campfire and Reiner knelt down to inspect it and picked up a piece of charcoal 

"They've been gone for quite a while"

"It's the same as what we found over there, How many people are involved?" 

"Also, Over here too" They moved to Annie

"Carriage tracks" And again she had found something impressing Mikasa 

"And there's a few of them"

"There is no information about residents living in this area" Mikasa was admiring Annie standing in the early sunlight the trees at her back and standing infront of those tracks when she got snapped out of it by Reiner 

"It's probably a gang of thieves, It seems they find out where the weapons were placed, And stole them during the night, They gather 3D maneuver equipment and make black market deals"

"So were being targeted" 

Both groups were going through the forest so the bandits could come across Eren "If they got caught, We would be helpless to stop them" She turned to look at Thomas "You should probably be happy you're still alive" 

"Should we stop training and report this?"

"No, Our targets right infront of us" Thomas turned to face the muscular man "Speed up the exercise, Tell Marco and his team about this, And then get back to the training grounds" She nods looking up at sky before they begin their journey which wasn't that pleasant for Mikasa as she was extremely worried so much that she ended up clinging to Annie at any time she could which annoyed the hell out of her

 

Annie's POV

They had stopped by a mountain that's surrounding the edge of the forest so that the horses could rest and as Reiner had put it 'Get a better view of the area' so that they could try to find where the other group or the thieves were but she couldn't do that as she was staring at a brunette who wouldn't leave her alone though she did enjoy the company she didn't enjoy being a substitute Eren

"Mikasa"

"Yes?"

"Could you" She didn't really know what to say 'Stop treating me like like a stand in, Leave me alone' She didn't want to push her away well not now at least and she didn't want to be lonely but she had piqued Mikasa's interest so she had to say something "tell me what's wrong"

"Annie, I'm scared" She looked straight at her and although she wanted to turn away she stared back at the taller girl whose face was stoic yet her eyes had a glint of sadness which made Annie shift on the spot 

"I... I'm sure they're fine" She didn't know what to say which seemed to be a rather common thing around Mikasa "I'll be here if you.. need me" 

"Thank you Annie" Her words were sincere and she had a faint smile but it was still obvious how distraught she was but before either of them could do anything else Thomas came over to them

"Annie, Mikasa can you two climb up the mountain to try to see anything" Mikasa nodded at him before turning to her as if to ask if she's coming before heading to the mountain, There wasn't a path to take so they did have to climb up it which Mikasa was having a little trouble with due to not having done it before unlike Annie who had to climb mountains on her way to wall Maria but eventually they got to a place above the trees where they could sit and look for any signs of the other group or the thieves but that proved rather difficult thanks to it being night but she didn't mind it was quite and peaceful something she enjoyed

She looked at Mikasa who was staring intensely at the forest as if a titan was about to burst out of it but she didn't focus on it instead she was looking at her for another reason, The moonlight was bathing her in a silver light that insinuated her beauty, Her dark hair which should have been hard to see against the night sky had a silver outline that served to express how silky it was, Her skin was nothing less then perfect and Annie would kill to feel and be touched by it and her eyes were one of a kind, They mirrored the nights sky but like the sun outshone it and lit up her world, They were sad and seemed to look at the world in a grim light but they also seemed to bring hope to her and her life in a way nothing else had 

"Mikasa" Almost without thinking she said her name and she turned turned to face her "What happened.. for you to obsess over Eren" She didn't know why she asked that and the normally stoic girl looked taken aback as she looked down at her feet which were dangling over the edge of the mountain 

"He... saved me after" She didn't respond and it seemed like she would cry "My parents were murdered.. There was a knock on the door and.. they killed my Dad" Annie didn't realize it but she had moved closer to Mikasa "My Mum tried to defend me and get me to run but I.. froze in fear and they.. killed her and then knocked me out.. they were going to sell me as a slave and everything looked grim and I didn't do anything just lay there but Eren he.. killed them and then gave me this scarf" she grabbed the scarf with her right hand 'So we've both been hurt not by titans but humanity' "This is a cruel world" she muttered quietly not expecting a response 

"It sure is"

"Annie, Why did you agree?" She sounded worried it caught Annie of guard and she didn't think as she responded 

"I don't remember my Mum it's always been me and my Dad, He put me through hell so that I can become a warrior so that he could get what he wanted, He sent me out to become a slave and well that's why I'm sitting next to you now.. So that they get what they want" She turned away and looked down at her knees where Mikasa had put her hand surprising her 

"I... I'm sorry"

"You're the last person who needs to say sorry" 

"But aren't you lonely?" 

"I am but-" Suddenly Mikasa moved closer so now their legs were touching interrupting what she was going to say and making her heart beat a mile a minute, She looked at Mikasa's beautiful obsidian eyes that seemed to be hypnotizing her making her blush "Not all the time"

"Because you have Reiner and Berholdt?" She didn't think of them as friends to her they're there to keep an eye on her and occasionally be friendly but there was someone who she considered to be her friend even if she made her question things 

"Kinda but no because-" 

"EREN!" And as to ruin a happier future that could have been a green streak of smoke shot through the now pink sky causing Mikasa to basically jump off the mountain before using her 3DMG to zip through the forest shortly followed by Annie and realizing that her group had left them behind and continued without them, They went through the forest where she tried her best to catch up to the speed demon but couldn't until something through the treeline spun off the road before crashing to a stop and two men came out with Christa and Mikasa finally stopped

From what they could make out one man was holding a sword to Christa's neck and the other had a rifle pointing at the other group angering Mikasa who turned to face Annie who understood what to do, They both came out of the forest where Annie disarmed the guy with the rifle and Mikasa hit and landed next to the guy using Krista as a hostage before they both put their blades to the criminals throats 

"Mikasa!"

"Don't kill him!" 'For someone who was just a hostage she doesn't want him dead?' She pondered about what Krista had said 

"I see" Mikasa lowered her blade the cut on the mans throat now more visible 

"Looks like you went through a lot of trouble" She quickly followed, Lowering her blade and the man who she was keeping at bay fell to his knees, The other group looked relieved before theirs came down the road, Aftwards the military police showed up and arrested the thieves and Annie looked on as Mikasa greeted Eren being her usual self but this time something turned in her stomach something she hasn't felt before but like always her fellow warriors wanted to talk to her about something except this time they were surrounded so they couldn't say what they wanted

"Sorry we had to leave you two behind" Reiner said but she knew he really meant 'What were you and Mikasa talking about?"

"We were just trying to see where they were and it paid of didn't it" 

"Yes but we're supposed to stay together as a team"

"And we are"

"Just make sure you're there for us when we graduate"

"Don't worry" She wanted the conversation to be over, She knew what she had to do there was no doubt about it and they should know that but at least Berholdt wasn't interrogating her

"Um.. That was really cool Annie" He had a light blush which he didn't try to hide 

"Thanks Berholdt" She looked around at the thieves being apprehended by the military police, All the cadets talking and finally locking gazes with Mikasa who was already staring at her causing her face to heat up and heart to beat faster but she still looked stoic and looked in another direction not looking at anything in particular and putting her hood up hoping that no one noticed that she was staring at the black haired beauty which no one really had except for who was wondering about what she was going to say to her on the mountain

Before long they head back and due to the exercise being suspended they all went together but it was painfully long for Annie who felt sad and angry at Eren for a reason she didn't quite know, They occasionally stopped on the way where she expected Mikasa to come over to her but she never did only adding to her loneliness but maybe that's for the better since they were on two opposite sides of a war that was brewing however she knew that she wanted to be with Mikasa a hell of alot more then she cared about that war but she just didn't realize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up tomorrow


	3. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's graduation day which is the last day before wall Rose falls but Annie can't get her head straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be at the end of the second chapter but I decided against it so this is going to be short

Looking back at the time in the Training Corp Annie wondered what happened for her to look at Mikasa the way she does now but she knows that being close with her won't happen 'The colossal titan will break a hole in wall Rose, Titans will storm in and kill everyone and then the same will happen to wall Sina and for all I know I could be the one to kill Mikasa' the thought tore a hole inside her but she knew it was true for why would Mikasa be friends with a titan shifter but she couldn't stand there thinking about that as they were graduating and she was the fourth best cadet in their class so she had to focus on that and not the lingering feeling of dread

"Do you have heart!"

"Sir!"

"As of this moment, you have three options open to you. Choose wisely. The Garrison Regiment whose job is to reinforce the Walls. The Scout Regiment who ride out into titan country to take back what was once ours. And the Military Police Regiment, maintaining law and order under orders from his royal majesty." 'There's the one I'm going to be in' "Those cadets eligible for the Military Police have already been named. The rest of you, take a look, these are the top of your class." 'Now we can finally complete the mission so that... we can become honorary Marleyans and I can be... free' Afterwards they all went to celebrate in the mess hall where she sat alone on a wooden bench trying to brace herself for all the death and murder that was about to happen because of her, All the people in this rooms blood will be on her hands, It was something that she didn't want but had to do so she drank in silence droning out all the cheers until something caught her interest

"Are you insane?" Everyone turned their heads to see what was going on including Annie, Thomas had just yelled at Eren who stood there with Armin and Mikasa who wasn't wearing the normal uniform instead wearing a grey dress under a white button up shirt and a red cardigan which Annie didn't think looked that good on someone as beautiful as her but very little people here wore anything fancy all were poor which was probably why they were wanting to be a soldier

Thomas squirmed on the spot as everyone stared at him "How many people have died, We're talking a fifth of the population!, If that doesn't paint a picture for you I don't know what will, this is our life now we can't beat them" The mood in the room changed, Before they were all happy and celebrating but now they were sullen and depressed 'They've already given up? before it even begins?'

"Yeah? so what?" They all looked at Eren shocked that he could argue there was hope that they could beat the titans "We buckle? Take it all lying down?, Things have changed maybe not a hell of a lot but enough, They aren't the mystery they were five years ago, there's still a long way to go but we've made progress, every battle we lost taught us a lesson, gave us the tiniest inroad toward something like hope, you telling me it's better to cut our losses? let all the death and destruction be meaningless? just to ball up and except? not on your life!, humanity's future lies outside the walls, and I'm going to clear the way!, I'm going to take back what was ours! I'll drive them out and as long as at least one of us can say that we're not done" 

No one said anything, no one even moved, they all just stayed and stared at Eren who then ran outside tearing up

"Eren, Wait!" Armin shouted as he and Mikasa ran after him 'We'll see if you're still are fighting when the wall is breached' after awhile she finished her drink and went out a different door to them and put her hood up before walking towards the wall, the streets were empty and nothing made a sound only her footsteps and breathing, she kept going through the streets until she came to a road leading to the gate and sat down with the gigantic wall in sight, It was a much more calming place then that hall where everyone was shouting and she couldn't get the fact that they had to die out of her head but here where there was no one around and everything was still was a better place to relax, she could have been there for hours looking at the humongous wall just thinking about nothing until she heard someone running towards her until it slowed down to just walking

"Annie why are you here?" Her heart started beating faster as she heard the calm and lovely voice of Mikasa addressing her

"I wanted some alone time" 

"Is something wrong?"

"No I just wanted to relax, alone" She dragged out the alone hoping that Mikasa would leave but she didn't instead she asked a question that Annie knew would be hard for her to answer not because it was hard but because of what it meant

"I'll be quick, I just want to know what regiment you'll be in"

"The Military Police" She stood up and turned around and saw the taller girl looking down at the ground her hair hanging over her eyes and her arms hung limply at her side and Annie knew that she was sad that they were going to be in different regiments as Mikasa was probably going to be in the Scouts Regiment with Eren 

"I see" Annie started walking back to their headquarters but as she walked past the other girl she felt Mikasa grab her hand causing her to jump at the sudden contact of skin but she still knew what Mikasa was and tried to get out of her iron grip but couldn't "Goodbye Annie" Those words seemed to tear through her 'Is she jumping to conclusions or is this really going to be the last time we'll talk" she didn't realize that Mikasa had released her until she was standing right infront of her her eyes, Mikasa stood there looking up and down Annie as if she was trying to know every centimeter of her, She looked over her thighs, hips, waist, chest, neck, lips, nose and finished at her eyes where she looked at her as if it was her last time seeing her

"Mi-" Suddenly Mikasa moved forwards and wrapped her arms around the small blonde who was captivated by her warmth and hugged her back placing her left arm around her waist and her other arm found it's way arching up her back and she ran her fingers through her hair "Don't die" They stayed there for awhile neither of them breaking away and Annie wanted to stay there forever in eternal happiness but something as good as that couldn't happen and they broke apart sometime later and she watched as Mikasa walked back to the headquarters as she just stood there her heart beating like a drum 'Mikasa what are you doing to me' she looked at the sky seeing the moon was hanging low in the sky indicating just how early it was so she ran in the same direction as Mikasa and into the hall that was empty besides some who were passed out on various things like the benches, the bar even eachother and went to sleeping quarters where she saw the familiar sight of Reiner and Berholdt

"Make sure you have a good sleep, We have work to do"

"Goodnight Annie"

"Night guys" And with that she walked past them opened the door and headed to a empty bed trying not to wake any of the others who were sleeping there, She unzipped her hoodie and let her hair down then got into bed where she soon fell asleep and started dreaming

She stood on the wall looking out across Trost as the sun rose above the wall covering the sky in a menacing red hue that was like they were in hell which was true for the citizens as a orange lightning bolt crashed behind wall Rose and a Colossal Titan replaced it as it towered over the wall before it destroyed the gate sending debris across the town and an army of Titans stormed into Trost grabbing the citizens as if they were toys and holding them into the air before devouring them and everyone ran out of their houses and made up a crowd which ran to the gate to get deeper into wall Rose except Reiner was making sure it was closed 

They looked over the side of the wall at the citizens who were banging on the gate and yelling for them to help them, to open the gate or to kill the titans but they did no such thing and then the giant grinning murderers came walking down the streets towards them and the yelling and the pleading and begging got louder but it was too late as one of the titans leapt at them squashing a lot of them and eating a good amount and soon after the rest came as Annie watched in horror as they all got devoured and their blood stained the gate and the ground they were standing on before their demise and she looked at Reiner who was just staring at them getting ripped apart whilst grinning ear to ear before he jumped of the wall and bit his hand and he turned into the Armored Titan and landed in the blood making it splash and make a river of crimson run down the street before it washed over the corpses of those who didn't get devoured 

Soon after she did the same jumping into the blood stained street but she didn't land in the blood as she realized wen she heard the crunch of bones under her feet and when she lifted her leg she found corpses stuck on the bottom of her foot but she didn't scrape them of no she just ran down the river of blood whilst flattening the bodies and soon she encountered two cadets on a roof, Sasha was holding her knees petrified as she stared at the corpse of a silver haired Garrison soldier whose body was tore in half and Connie was yelling at her to move, that it wasn't safe before he realized that she was coming their way and he lightly kicked her but she didn't move so he hooked onto the Female Titan in an attempt to save her but as he got close she grabbed hold of a wire and pulled it subsequently pulling him closer as well where she shot her knee up and into him whilst still pulling the wire so he got pulled onto the ground afterwards and then she brought her hand down on the roof splating Sasha 

She didn't look back instead she kept running leaving bloody footprints in her wake before she came across Krista who was trying to save a man from a Titan but the man was soon crushed between the teeth of the ten meter class titan who then turned it's attention to Krista who was in shock as the titan went to grab Ymir darted towards the Titans waiting hand blades at the ready to chop it's hand off but they never connected as the Female Titan's bony fingers wrapped around her before she could save Krista and she got grabbed and soon devoured by the Titan and Ymir got crushed in the Female Titans clutch before being dropped to the floor and hooks were sent into the Female Titans neck and a whoosh was heard as a soldier zoomed towards her nape but as the blades were going to make contact she hardened her skin destroying the blades and the hooks of whoever was trying to kill her, She turned around and saw Jean as he fell to the floor and tried to hook onto a building but instead the wires came out and fell to the floor pathetically, She stood on them stopping him from escaping and she raised her leg to squash him but another pair of hooks shot into her shoulder and someone tried to slice her nape but as they got close enough she grabbed them and crushed them before stepping on Jean flattening him 

She threw the corpse on the floor and ran off again coming across Armin who was sitting up against a house crying whilst staring at the corpse of Thomas Wagner and without giving him a second thought she just ran over him and kept on running getting closer to the end of the street but before she could get to it Eren darted towards her hooking onto the front of her neck to swing round the side to her nape but she bit him when he got close before spitting him onto the floor and then something sliced her right elbow and she couldn't move her arm below that and hooks are shot into her back but she swings around and tries to kill her attacker but they unhook and land and turn around to reveal that it's was Mikasa who was trying to kill her

Mikasa stood on the roof enraged and the Female Titan stared at her not moving and soon Mikasa was yelling about how could she hurt Eren, to hurt the only person she loved!, how could she kill all the people who liked her!, why was such a creature born and why was it a wolf in sheep's clothing!, Why Annie why did you be my friend if you were going to kill who I love!, How dear you love me!, It was at that comment that the titan reached it's arm out and grabbed her and pulled her closer to her face only to see tears streaming down Mikasa's face and the look of utter hatred that was boiling Annie alive and then she tightened her grip on the beauty in her clutch and kept making it tighter and tighter as if she was squeezing all the blood out of her until she fell limp and then she threw her to the floor and hardened the skin on her foot and stood on her before walking a few steps and collapsed, Her nape burst open and Annie saw the pink sky and she hoped she didn't do what she thought she might've done and got of the titan and ran to the corpse that was in a pool of it's own blood

When Annie finally got there she was horrified at what she saw, Her skin was ghostly white except for where it was stained red by her own blood, Her body was as flattened against the floor, Her bones were popping out of her arms, legs and chest, Her scarf was drooping into the pool and was matching the color nearly perfectly but her face was the worst in Annie's eyes, There were tear marks running down her face, her eyes were wide open and a life sucking void which teared Annie apart seeing such wondrous eyes now dull and lifeless unlike the eyes that had such an alluring darkness that she could've gotten lost in, Her hair was sprayed across the ground and the ends were tainted red and Annie grabbed a hand full of the silky locks and tried to get the blood out but it only got on her hands 

She got up and walked backwards not taking her eyes of Mikasa's corpse only to look down at her hands that had Mikasa's blood on them and she felt tears well up in her eyes as it fully sinks in what she's done and she falls to her knees infront of her corpse and when she looked up she saw a boot crushing what was the most perfect face but the boot soon moved but the damage was done and she was lifted into the air where she could see the entire corpse which now had a very ugly bloody boot mark on it before she was put back down on the floor where she looked up at Reiner's face that had a giant smile and next to him was Berholdt who was matched his happiness as they congratulated her and eachother for a good job she felt a tear roll down her cheek and they stop celebrating and looked at her with concern and started telling her how they deserved to die and that Mikasa wasn't going to reciprocate her feelings and that she needed to die but as they went on she only cried more and tried to get away from them and tell them that they were wrong but Reiner grabbed her by the shoulders and started the shake her violently as she screamed 

She opened her eyes and saw Mikasa's face looming over hers and her hands on her bare shoulders which made her blush slightly "Mikasa what are you doing?" She was rather surprised at how shaky her own voice was and now that she thought about it Mikasa's looking rather concerned 

"You were calling my name and saying some rather weird things in your sleep so I came over here and you were tossing about so I woke you up" Her legs did feel cold so she looked down and she was right the blanket was thrown over the side of the bed exposing her bare legs which only made her blush harder but when she turned her gaze back to Mikasa she blushed crimson, her heart pounded in her chest like it was about to explode and she grabbed the blanket and threw it over her legs incase the heat between her legs got to much, Mikasa was wearing a pair of red lingerie that clung to her chest and her pants were very small and she was just standing there shamelessly as if she was fully clothed and Annie looked her up and down amazed not only that she didn't care but also that she had such an excellent and muscular body

"M-Mikasa why are you wearing that?" She looked away almost flinging herself off the bed

"I bought it, I thought Eren would like it but it seems I'm too muscular" She sighed slumping over a bit

"No why are you wearing it now?" 

"Why not? It's comfortable"

"Some people may think it's inappropriate"

"Do you?"

"Yes" She wanted to yell it but there were too many people around and who knows what would happen if anyone saw this

"Why?"

"Because... those clothes are really showing of your body in a sexual way, That's why"

"I never thought that you would think my body was sexy Annie" Mikasa blushed and smiled as she said that and her eyes wondered over Annie examining her figure 

"Eren is stupid to not find your body appealing" 'I never would have thought that Annie would actually think that' She then sat on the bed which was just large enough for two people but Annie didn't turn around "Mikasa I'm sorry" she pulled the blanket over her shoulders "But you haven't done anything wrong" Annie slowly turned to face her and her eyes were full of sorrow and she was holding onto the top of the blanket "I have but I didn't want to do it" 'I shouldn't be saying anything at all but what the hell am I supposed to do' "What did you do?" "I" 'I have to stop this before it gets out of hand' she turned her back to her and put her arm underneath the pillow "Mikasa go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow" "What but Annie" Mikasa put her arm on the blanket where her arm should've been but Annie just shrugged her off "Please I need to think about this" "Fine but we're friends, you can tell me anything" "Yeah I know that's why I need to think about this" It was rather reassuring that she was going to think about whatever it was but she still couldn't stand that Annie wouldn't tell her, they were really good friends she had told her about what happened to her parents but she wouldn't tell her what she had done wrong or why she couldn't tell her so she just got off the bed and wandered back to her bed grabbing the blanket off the floor and laying down of the bed pondering on what Annie could've done 'maybe she was saying sorry for what she did in her dream or maybe her dream had to do with what she has done but something seemed to be happening to me' that nightmare had to be about why she said sorry but she didn't know what it was about and no matter how much she thought on it she couldn't figure it out so she just changed into a sports bra and shorts then fell to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it up abit
> 
> The next chapter is going to take place in the battle of Trost
> 
> Not sure when it's going to come out though


	4. Hope in the blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years ago Wall Maria fell and today the same will happen to Wall Rose but a certain Titan goes about killing the others gives hope to Annie that maybe her life doesn't have to be like it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to do but here it is

'Where the hell are they?' Annie pondered whilst sitting against a canon bored out of her mind on the dull wall where it felt like minutes went on for hours and all she could do to pass time was checking her gear or doing light exercises so that she wouldn't tire herself out but still have a bit of fun, Normally at times like this she would reminisce about when she was listening to lectures by the Marleyans or what Reiner or Marcel had told her when they were traveling to these godforsaken walls so that she could remember what she had to do but not today not after that dream

But the image of Mikasa flattened in that pool of crimson, Her white shirt and trousers red from where the bones had pierced through her skin and the look of pain on her deathly pale face that had replaced the look of utter hatred at what Annie was and what she had done was all horrifying but would it be better then Mikasa getting devoured by a mindless titan? both of those options were horrible and she didn't want either of them to happen but it was inevitable that she would meet her demise today and even if she didn't she would still have to die 'If I come across Mikasa alone today I'll give her an offer' 

She stood up her back aching from sitting in such an uncomfortable position so she lifted her arms above her head and reached towards the sky before lowering them back down grabbing the hilt of one of her swords she pulled it out of it's sheath and angled it so that she could see her own reflection in it 'Either she can fight me or I will kill her there and then' Mikasa wouldn't have to get devoured, hunted and killed by a warrior or Marleyan, she wouldn't be taken to Marley where she would be a slave, publicly executed, experimented on, turned into a titan or anything, she would simply die by Annie's hand or Annie will die by her hand either way she was only doing her job of erasing Eldians and she wouldn't hesitate to kill Mikasa since she knew that she was only going to get in her way and that there was no way either of them could be anything more then friends in this world, She sighed sliding the sword back into it's sheath 

walking to the side of the wall she looked along the walls not seeing a single person and sat down on the edge her legs drooping over the end and looked out over the faded red tiles, quaint houses and the stone castle at the heart of it all hoping that somehow she would see her two comrades or even Mikasa who she wanted to know where she wanted to know where she was when the gate is destroyed but she couldn't see any of them instead her eyes settled on the end of the road from the gate where she and Mikasa had met eachother under the stars on that night where Annie had felt sadness, fear, horror, disgust and lust all in one night

The feeling of her silky black locks as she ran her fingers through her hair, those strong arms that pulled her into her embrace and made her feel safe despite her thinking that she'll be responsible for her demise and the sight of Mikasa in that red lingerie was breathtaking so much so that Annie couldn't help but want to run her hands over every inch of her, Annie shook her head once she felt the heat rising in her face because she couldn't start having fantasies before the gate is destroyed and the entirety of Trost is drenched in blood but it didn't stop her from thinking about what she wanted with Mikasa 'Do I want to have something with Mikasa like Ymir and Krista?, they're girlfriends right' she didn't know what it meant to be in a relationship but it must be nice Kirsta and Ymir seem to really enjoy eachothers company and she would be ecstatic to be Mikasa's girlfriend but she was always going after Eren and Annie had her mission, she sighs forgetting about that thought and cursing this world 

She pulled her ring out from her hoodie's pocket which she had brought incase of emergency and started rolling it between her fingers waiting for her teammates to show up which not to long after a tall figure ran up to her so she slipped the ring back into her pocket and stood up only then realizing that Reiner wasn't with him which was surprising seeing how they were always together even though she said that they shouldn't so she made a note of it and waited for Berholdt to get to her which wasn't long but when he got there he looked extremely serious with his blades already out and he was looking over the short blonde and at the soldiers stationed at the gate 

"Where's Reiner?" He turned away from the soldiers and scanned the city seemingly wanting to know where he was as well 

"He got up early to do his soldierly duty and I haven't seen him since" 

"His soldierly duty huh" She almost never talked to him when he believed he was actually a soldier positioned on the wall she usually just got the all business Reiner which wasn't pleasant but it was something she had gotten used to over the years 

"Yeah anyway what's at the gate?"

"A few soldiers nothing to much and no titans close to it" She knew that Eren and some others were there and on the off chance that any of them saw him shift and got away that would ruin the mission so he had to go round the side of the wall, He nodded and basically jumped off the wall using the ODM gear to go round to the gate where he landed on the dirt at the base off the giant wall and looked at the massive gate that would soon be destroyed then he brought his hand up to his mouth and sunk his teeth into his own flesh summoning a vibrant orange lightning bolt to crash onto the ground where he stood

 

Annie was looking at the azure sky when an orange lightning bolt came down from the heavens before being replaced by a Colossal Titan who very soon after destroyed the gate with such power it sent out a tremendous shock wave throughout the city as well as debris that wrecked the city and then it emitted a gust of steam across the wall knocking off the soldiers who clung back onto it although one nearly fell to his death, One soldier swung back onto the wall meeting the colossal titan face to face before running straight to it where the titan threw it's arm along the top of the wall destroying the canons but not Annie or the unknown soldier who had jumped of the wall and hooked onto the colossal titan and used it's own body against it to get to it's nape but before he could fell the Titan it emitted a great gust of steam that delayed the attack giving it time to vanish leaving the lone soldier in the air before he fell out of view

Berholdt then swung up unto the wall in front of Annie breathing heavily and walking sluggishly but he wasn't being held back by it as he walked over to Annie and sat next to her on the edge of the wall looking at the hole he made and the civilians now being evacuated further inside wall Rose "So.. I guess this is it for awhile we'll just have Sina afterwards" He had a small smile as he said that but Annie was doubting that this was it

"You sound like we've already taken wall Rose" He turned to face her the smile gone and replaced by a questioning look 

"We took Wall Rose within a year, what has happened during the past five years to threaten us" He looked at the town that was in shambles and they could now hear the remaining canons being fired at the approaching Titans 

'Only my perspective' Annie was still doubting that nothing could go wrong and that the wall was as good as theirs she didn't know why maybe it was hope that the enemy could overcome the titans at least once or maybe it was hope for something else that she wouldn't dare admit 

"Berholdt you were in the training corp you should know that they are fully cable of killing Titans" his eyes widened before he sighed turning back to the town which was now being terrorized by Titans that were already grabbing Garrison and Cadets like it was nothing the streets being stained by their blood

"Annie just say what you really mean, you can tell me anything" however Annie knew that if she told him that she wanted to be with Mikasa and not have to kill any Eldians, that she wanted no part with their war and that if she told him that then who knows maybe he would kill her maybe she would just be shouted at perhaps he would kill Mikasa or take her back to Marley so that she could get eaten and another Female Titan would have to go through hell

"I just did" She shuffled backwards before laying down on the rough floor watching the clouds as they floated through the sky

"You can tell us what's going on with Mikasa" She tensed up instantly wanting to get out of this situation as her heart started beating faster and her face started to heat up but she wasn't going to lie not when she had a plan if her feelings got to much

"I don't want her to die Berholdt, I don't want to see her as a friend or my enemy but I can't help but want her to live through this all"

"You know what has to happen and I know it's not that good but you'll always have your memories of her"

"But I want to make more memories and happy ones not ones where I see her eaten by Titans or depressed" silence "We should probably head down now" He simply sighed in response and lay back looking up at the embers flying around in the sky

She stood up and walked towards the wall not making eye contact with Berholdt making sure her gear was fine before jumping of the wall sending the hooks into it so she could scale down it until she was able to speed off into the city seeing unlucky civilians getting devoured and the corpses of those who hadn't and instead got tread on or killed in the rubble some even looked to have been stabbed likely by people who thought they had nothing to lose, Annie didn't look at the blood and gore focusing on her job which wasn't pleasant it just made her more of a murderer then she already was and she shot out her hooks into the flesh of a Titan's shoulder before propelling herself closer to her target where she sliced its nape and landed on a nearby roof to take in her handiwork as she watched the giant collapse with a loud thud on the floor it's body slowly evaporating

As the wind flowed through her golden hair she suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine as she realized that one foot was standing on unsteady tiles and the other on what felt like leather she looked down she froze looking at a Garrison logo on the side of a jacket which was ripped in half and covered in blood that wasn't evaporating meaning whoever wore it was likely dead but she wasn't going to look around for the owner instead opting to continue her job even making sure she kept her composure and shot out two hooks into some houses heading to the stone walls of their headquarters for briefing by Woerman where she met her squad which consisted of Reiner and Berholdt who was doing much better as well as the other members of their squad who were soon 

Reiner immediately started talking to to the cadets pretending to be the leader whilst Berholdt stood next to him and Annie stood away from them silently watching them talk until Reiner pointed out across the town the cadets were already heading off so they followed then proceeded to fly across the rooftops towards a group of Titans which quickly killed all of the cadets whether Reiner or Berholdt meant for this to happen she didn't know but she didn't want to see them die especially since it was in such a disgusting manner, blood, limbs and saliva were all raining during that battle which went by too fast for all the death that happened 

Afterwards Reiner and Berholdt landed onto a rooftop to talk about the mission probably so she landed next to them who were looking at the decimated gate but Annie just slid her hands into her pocket and stared across the city seeing soldiers being devoured by the Titans who wore terrifying grins whilst holding them and then looking down the street at the corpses and limbs of the cadets and the massive heaps of flesh that killed them "Good job Berholdt" He simply nodded in response "There's been no problems so far" 

"Reiner when are you going to breach the inner wall?" they turned to look in the opposite direction where the main target 

"After the evacuation is finished"

"Fine but shouldn't we do it while it's happening? or at least kill the civilians there" Annie shivered when he said that 

"You want to murder innocent civilians go right ahead but their blood will be on your hands" Her voice was harsh and it surprised the both of them as Reiner turned around worry written all over his face whilst Berholdt stayed still 

"Annie, Is something the matter?" She continued to look at the demons as they wandered the streets looking for a human to bite down on 

"Yes, I don't want to watch innocent people getting eaten by these monsters" 

"You.. We knew what we were getting into when we were signed up for this" Annie stared at him furiously as he instantly regretted what he said and Berholdt turned around looking terrified and sweating 

"Reiner you-" Berholdt tried to stop what was about to happen but he didn't succeed as Annie pointed at Reiner and took a step forward 

"I didn't sign up for this remember, I was thrown into this and you know"

"Sorry Annie... look once this is over then we can be free and have happy lives as the warriors who ended the war" he tried to sound happy but it didn't work out and it only made Annie angrier 

"What war? The one that happened decades ago or the one that we've started... Look around they weren't going to do anything to us.. They just wanted to live happily but we denied them that" She kicked the roof sending a tile through the air

"If we do this then they'll be no need for anymore Warriors or Titans there'll just be peace and no one else will have to go through what we have" That made her stop and think about if that was true and it kind of was but not for long something else will happen and there will be another war but at least that wasn't certain whereas if they killed the Eldians then that war will be over and there'll be no more Titans or Shifters

"Fine but Reiner... do they all have to die" She looked over towards the gate but she couldn't see the crowd of civilians or the elite squad tasked to defend the rear where Mikasa was station and she grabbed her right arm and he didn't respond and there was silence until Berholdt spoke

"It's the only way.... they must die.. so that there will be peace" He looked down at the ground as he said that knowing exactly why Annie said what she did and that he may have hurt her by saying it 

"But we have to kill so many people who just want to be happy so that a bunch of military officials can be happy that they won some pointless war" Silence 

"We have no choice we'll just die and it'll take ages for the Marleyans to get back those powers and then another group of warriors will come and kill them all... Trust me I don't want to have to kill them either but I don't want my family to keep getting considered trash and unwanted I want them to be happy and will do anything for that" They all knew what it was like back in Marley for the Eldians who lived in the slums getting pushed around by the Marleyans who didn't consider them worthy to even be alive and Reiner just wanted to make his family happy and whole something he had to do by killing innumerable Eldians

"Guys fifteen meter class heading this way!" Berholdt shouted but it was Reiner who spun on the spot using the ODM gear to fly towards it hooking onto it's side and swung round to it's back and sliced it's nape making it fall down onto the floor Reiner then gestured towards some more titans before hooking onto two buildings heading towards them "Sorry Annie but we don't have a choice.. I just wanted to know if that would be better" 

"It's fine" She didn't want to linger so she didn't say anything more and hurried to Reiner making short work of the two Titans and continued to slay more while keeping an eye on the evacuation until the sky was obscured by dark gray clouds and the armory was over ran by Titans leaving them with no way of refilling, Their gas canisters were getting dangerously low luckily they came across a rooftop gathering of soldiers and most of the cadets, Reiner headed and landed there followed by the rest of their squad but when they land they realize that everyone there was depressed and it was slowly dragging them into it though Annie was rather unimpressed by them having given up so easily and decided to listen into their conversation whilst looking across the city hoping to see Mikasa anywhere but to her dismay she doesn't see anything but ruins, smoke and Titans 

"Hey, Jean. What are we going to do?" Connie yelled even though he was standing right infront of Jean who was sitting down his head between his knees and looking down at the floor

"We can't do anything, They finally gave us the order to withdraw but we're out of gas so we can't go over the wall... I can't believe this is how it's going to end, It's because of those damned cowards" By now he had looked up holding his head with his right hand looking terrified

"Do you mean the senior officers?, Where are they?, Did they all die?"

"If they all lost their will to fight, I can understand why, They abandoned their duty to supply us with gas, barricading themselves inside.. and of course titans have swarmed the place which means we can't get the gas ourselves"

"So we have to take the chance, We've got to take on those titans!, It amounts to the same thing if we sit around here, The titans are sure to be here as well" It was good to see that someone was still fighting but he wasn't motivating anyone just getting stared at by Jean who by now was just listening to Connie rant "We'll just waste what little we've got if we try to run, without our mobility, we're completely done for!" He tapped the gas canister to make a point one that was seemingly wasted 

"You're using your head for once Connie but do you think we have the capacity to pull it off?, the veterans in the Vanguard force have all been killed, within our group of rookies" He looked around at everyone, Most of them had their heads between their knees and everyone looked defeated and it was as if the sky wanted to replicate that feeling as the clouds were a dark grey and there was no ounce of blue to be seen and some could argue there was no sun at all that the world truly was ending "who has the knowledge or experience to lead the attack?, I mean, let's assume half of our force even survives the initial assault then what? The supply room is probably crawling with titans, I don't see us accomplishing much in there" His voice was monotone but it inflicted even more doubt into everyone and even Connie lost hope

"I guess it's hopeless"

"God what a dull life this turned out to be.. I never even got to tell her how I feel about her" Annie couldn't help but relate as she looked to the horizon not seeing Mikasa getting scared that she had met a Titan that got the upper hand of her and then she remembered Mikasa's corpse from her dream, her heart started beating and she felt her hands on the hilt of her sword but she knew that Mikasa was the top of the class for a reason but she didn't relax as her mind kept wondering to Mikasa and if she would need to refill then Sasha started to try and motivate people making Annie turn her attention to her 

"Come on, guys, we can do it!, stand up, everyone, if we all work together we can make this happen, I'll take the lead" Her words fell on deaf hears as everyone was petrified not moving a muscle just staying still like statues but she didn't let her mood drop instead she ran over to Armin who was sitting up against a window alone just looking at nothing

"Armin! Let's all go.." Sasha stopped and looked at Armin who didn't answer just kept staring into the floor making Sasha lose all will to do anything, Annie knew that if those two weren't going to motivate anyone then they weren't going anywhere but if she could get the soldiers to take back the armory then she could meet with Mikasa and help her with her refills and although it was selfish as the only reason she wanted to do it was to save Mikasa she decided that there was only one person here who could motivate them to move but it was more of a will he then could he situation

Annie turned to the second best cadet in her class and the person who's been leading them for more then five years "Reiner, Do we move in?"

"Not yet. We have to let them gather up first" 'Of course he's just going to follow everyone else' she inwardly cursed him for not taking the initiative in this situation 'hopefully they decide that sitting around waiting to die helps no one and that moving could at least save someone else's ass' There was silence until Marco spoke up sounding quite unlike his usual self

"It's no use, No matter how I think of it, there's no way we can get out of this town alive" He looked over top of the ginormous wall and up into the heavens "It's as if we must acknowledge the end of our lives, but for what reason are we dying for?" 'If only we could tell you' They could tell him the answer that it was because of the three of them standing next to him and their nations war and that they were titans and all Eldians in Eldia should die but they couldn't but she wished she could, she just wanted this damn thing to end 

"Mikasa! Weren't you with the rear guard?" Someone was running at her and she knew who it was, she was happy and relieved yet also sad that she had to face her at a time like this

"Annie!" She turned around to meet her but wasn't expecting what she heard and saw, she was looking concerned and panicked and she could hear it in her voice and as she looked at her she felt her heart beating faster "I know how bad things have gotten, I know I'm pushing forward my personal concerns but have you seen Eren's squad?" 'Of course she's looking for Eren, she's always looking for Eren I shouldn't have thought otherwise'

"Some squads made it back but I don't know about Eren's"

"I think Armin is over there" Reiner pointed over to where the petrified blonde was and Mikasa turned and ran over to him noticing the state he was in but not wanting to think to much about it she ignored it and watched the two old friends as they spoke "Armin are you hurt?, are you okay?.... where is Eren?... Armin?" He looked up at Mikasa his eyes wide and tears running down his cheeks and Mikasa then realized what he wanted to say as she stood there not saying anything her eyes grew wide

"We..." he looked down at the red tiles he was sitting on watching as his tears dropped down onto them "the cadets of squad 34, Thomas Wagner. Nack Tierce. Milieus Zeremski. Mina Carolina. Eren Jaeger!" 'He.. didn't make it' She had so many emotions at that moment but mostly worry about how Mikasa was going to take it as she watched the beauty stand still, scarily still and she wanted to go over to her and comfort her but she didn't move just watched waiting for any sign of how she was taking it 'His speech.. was it all for naught.. Mikasa.. what's she going to do?, she's not moving' "These brave five upheld their duties. They died valiantly on the field of battle!" 'If Eren is gone then.. will Mikasa..' 

"Please, no" Some of the other cadets over heard what was going on, the question of why Armin was so depressed finally answered and those who knew about Mikasa and Eren's relationship turned to her worried

"His whole squad was wiped out?"

"The same will happen to us if we try to take on those titans"

"I'm so sorry, Mikasa it should have been me that died.. I... I couldn't do a thing!", I'm useless" Mikasa knelt down and placed her hand on his

"Armin" He looked up to look into her dull lifeless eyes shocked at what he saw "Calm yourself, We haven't got time for you to get emotional right now"

"Huh?"

"On your feet" She helped him stand up before she turned and started walking through the crowd that had gathered "Marco, if we get through the titans at headquarters, we can refuel our gear and everyone can get back over the wall, is that correct?"

"I guess so, even with you leading the attack there's just too many of them-" she stopped and cut in surprising him

"I can do it"

"What?" 'I? not we, She can't be serious' Annie knew what she was going to do, she knew that this was because Eren had died so Mikasa was just going of the spur of the moment even if she was going to die out there alone

"I'm strong" She raised her sword towards the clouded sky infront of everyone as she spoke "I'm stronger than all of you!, I'm very strong!, I have the ability to slay all of the titans that block our path all by myself!, Either you are just not as skilled as I am or you are spineless cowards it's really too bad" she pointed her sword straight forward as if challenging them and it was almost working "All of you just sit on your hands and wait here, sit here and watch" Annie was mad at her words that she would suggest that she was stronger than her but most of all that she was going to storm the armory alone that she would do a suicide mission that there was likely nothing she could do to stop her or anything she could do because of her mission 

"Wait, Mikasa what are you saying?" she lowered her sword to her side as a cadet yelled at her and more and more cadets started to call her out

"Are you going to take them all out by yourself?"

"There's no way!"

"If i can't beat them, then I die" She turned her back on them as Annie's could feel her heart beating as she stared at Mikasa's back paralyzed "But if I win, I live, the only way to win is to fight" She then jumped off the roof jetting off towards the armory leaving all the cadets stunned at a loss of words and Annie gripped her sword 'Maybe this is for the better Mikasa will run off and die and I will.. move on, complete the mission and... live a happy life' she didn't move apart from her eyes floating to the ground and her grip on her sword loosened as she was dragged into a downward spiral of depression time seemingly having stopped as she couldn't hear Mikasa's gear anymore and no one moved or spoke and Annie was lost in the moment every second agonizing as she held back from moving but she still kept her stoic face somehow but she was broken out from her daze by Jean 

"What's too bad is the way you try to motivate people that's supposed to help us?... This is your fault, Eren!" Jean held his sword in the air shaking it as he yelled "Hey! We weren't taught to let our comrades fight alone! You all will really become cowards!" He then darted off in the same direction as Mikasa followed by Connie

"I never expected that from him" It was Reiner who spoke next and like that Annie knew what they would do she had wanted to go after her the second she went but she didn't know if they would approve of it but as she turned and headed of towards the edge of the roof Reiner followed along and even though the armory had titans clambering all over it, the sky was dark and moody and they would probably all die she was happy to go there after with Mikasa 

"Hey, you cowards!, weaklings!, idiots!" Sasha shouted at those who hadn't moved then went off with after them with a "yahoo!" before a thunderous shout was heard and the others went with them no longer depressed but motivated heading towards certain death, It was far away and their gas was almost depleted but they kept going whilst Mikasa cleared the way everyone else made sure to avoid fighting and therefor save more gas but Annie couldn't help but be amazed at Mikasa's skill and she knew others were too it was almost enough to give her hope that she would come out of this fine but that that bit of hope vanished as a little while after killing a titan in spectacular fashion she ran out of gas and Annie's eyes widened and she almost forgot to use her gear as she watched Mikasa fall from the sky like a fallen angel crashing onto a roof, She wanted to go after her but she saw that Armin and Connie were doing that so she pushed forwards to the armory going over the roofs and avoiding titans until they got close enough to properly see what the situation was at the armory

There was around eight titans clinging onto the stone walls of the armory from where they could see and Jean had landed on a rooftop and so everyone followed their leader who at the moment wasn't doing so well with what he could see, After awhile of him looking out at the stone building they heard the sound of someone sobbing and Jean looked over the edge of the roof then it looked like he was going to jump down but stopped as they heard the massive stomps that only a titan could make before presumably the man who was sobbing started yelling at them and it was then that it dawned on them what was happening and some cadets stormed over to him

"Tom! I'll save you!"

"Stop!" Jean tried to make him stop but as another cadet just said it was too late and Annie didn't want to see what happened but she couldn't turn away as the cries and screams of those who she was just with resounded through the town and only when the screams stopped could she turn round to Reiner and Berholdt who didn't turn to face her as Berholdt knew what she was thinking and Reiner was too busy dealing with his comrades dying to look at her 'Is this what's going to happen to all of them.. Is Mikasa even alive' she felt something in her hand and she realized that she reflexively grabbed her ring which she quickly put back into her pocket 'Why am I so twitchy today?' she kept grabbing her sword but now her ring? why couldn't she just do what she was here for without Mikasa getting in the way or herself thinking about her

She looked out across the city hoping to see Mikasa jetting towards her but no there were just Titans but the clouds had parted letting the sun shine onto this devastated town which only served to show off the fact of how destroyed it was but also that there could be hope even if it was just a sliver of it for them and then almost to wake her up from her thoughts there was a very faint Titans roar in the distance and she turned back around to the Titans who were seemingly watching as one of them devours a cadet 'They're watching it happen?'

"Let's go!" Everyone turned around to jean who still had his back to them "Make for a break for HQ while they're distracted!" He then jumped of the roof and onto another one and started heading to the armory once again followed by Marco and the others before Reiner ran of as well even though the main crowd should have been evacuated by now but Reiner ran after him and so after pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear she followed them over the tiles of the roofs which after everyone else had ran over them felt like they were going to give way any moment but they all ran after Jean with faith "Give it everything you've got!" He then jumped to another roof followed by everyone else before they came to the end of the line of houses and had to use the ODM gear to fly through the streets getting closer and closer to the stone walls of the castle and the closer they got the more Titans there were and some cadets got grabbed but their deaths were not in vain as eventually Jean got close enough dodging through the arms of the titans and broke through the window of the armory soon after Annie, Marco, Reiner as well as some others crashed through the windows and onto the wooden floors that now had shards of glass covering it

It was nice to finally be on solid ground after all that flying and unsteady roofs even if the floor was covered in glass looking around nearly everyone had a look of shock on their face all except Reiner who actually didn't look happy in the slightest as he slid his blade into it's large metal sheath maybe he saw one of the cadets who got eaten on the way here or he regrets not heading to the evacuation either way it was best not to focus on him as there were others who were freaking out like their leader Jean who was covering half of his face with one hand and the side you could see was depressed and shocked and it was obvious he was deep in thought until he looked to his left under a desk and lowered his hand looking even more shocked than he was before 

"Hold on a sec.. You guys with the supply team?"

"Yeah" A voice came out from under the desk and they soon found out who's voice it was as Jean grabbed a jacket and pulled someone out before punching them knocking them back to the ground and Marco ran over to him and held his arms in place

"Jean! Stop!" But he didn't listen as he struggled to get out of the hold and to probably hit the man again even though he was petrified and not moving

"You cowards! You left us out there on our own! People are dead because you didn't have the guts to do your job!" A woman darted out from the desk as well with tears welling up in her eyes and blood on the right side of her face

"The titans were coming at us from every angle!" She was now crying and it was apparent that their fear was true "They overran the supply room, okay?"

"It's your job to deal with it and back us up anyway!" He was not letting up and there was a loud whistling sound as if something had been thrown at them and Annie looked over to the window and it seemed that Reiner heard it too as he looked at the window and shouted 

"Hit the deck!" Suddenly a loud bang was heard and smoke came from the other end of the hallway before a soldier flew out of it and hit the floor

"Son of a... There's too many people, they can smell us" As everyone looked at the destroyed wall they were terrified to see a Titan staring right back at them causing most of the soldiers to scream and run away and even Jean was petrified as he stared right at two Titans even though everyone else was running out a door 

"Run!"

"Get further in!"

"We can't all go at once! Where's Mikasa? Have you seen her?"

"She ran out of gas, Forget about her, She's dead" 'No she's not, she's alive.. She has to be' She looked around and it was true she wasn't there but surely Armin or Connie found her and she's coming here now, She should have ran with everyone else but she stayed put not moving even though Reiner was trying to pull her along and Jean was also not moving either just staring at the Titans that were meters away from him but as they looked at the two titans suddenly something else entered their vision, A massive fist that hit the Titan that had broken the wall

"What?" Then sent it flying into the other one and down the street and it was revealed that another fifteen meter class Titan had just punched them, It had long dark brown hair and pointed ears and once it landed on the street it let out a tremendous roar and the all that witnessed it just stood in awe at the Titan that had turned on it's own kind and saved them

"Wha.. What the.. My god" If that wasn't enough another window smashed and through it came Mikasa who instantly made Annie happier and Connie carrying Armin like a bride 'She's alive!' Annie went to run up to them but her arm was being held by Reiner who was looking at her sternly so she simply stopped pulling but didn't take her eyes of Mikasa

"Mikasa, you're..."

"Wow close one I was running on fumes, We made it here though crazy but we did it" Connie was banging on a gas canister and Mikasa looked right at her making her heart flutter before standing up and looking at Jean who seemed to have more or less the same reaction as she did

"You... I... am I dreaming this or what?" 

"You're a goddamn genius from now on as far as I'm concerned your word is law!" Connie was patting Armin a little too roughly "Check it out! we found an abnormal that's got a bone to pick with it's own kind" 'That's.. a familiar kind of abnormal.. maybe not one at all' They turned to face the abnormal as Connie pointed at it "And the best part? He couldn't care less about us!, That's right you heard me this big beautiful sobs our ticket out of here!"

"You mean like fighting fire with fire?" 

"Listen to yourself a Titans not going to help us, you're out of your mind if you think this can work"

"It is working" It was the first time she heard her voice in a long time and it seemed to soothe her thoughts but what she was going to say was even better "For whatever reason he's rampaging against them, stand back and let him do it trust me you'll see either way" 

".. Mikasa's.. working with it" She whispered unknown to her but no one heard as the Rogue Titan just roared 'Mikasa's working with a titan... would she.. work with me?' She knew it was hopeful thinking but the idea showed promise that she might be able to have Mikasa like her even though she's a Titan Shifter and maybe once this is all over she could show Mikasa that form and she wouldn't hate her

"What choice do we have? right now that thing is our best chance at survival"

"Look at him go, this guy makes the others look like total weaklings, they're not going to take this building not with him on a rampage out there" They moved down stairs where it was cold and just abut everything was made from bricks where Connie was explaining how great it was to her and Reiner even though she wasn't listening intently whilst her mind was going crazy thinking about whether Mikasa will accept her being a titan shifter and if she does then what would that mean, they're just really good friends, she just really likes titans or would she want to be more then friends at this point she knew that she wanted to be more then friends even though she couldn't even and might not be friends with her 

But even before she would have to worry about what they thought of eachother would Mikasa really accept her as a titan shifter? how would she even tell Mikasa, would she believe her or would she have to show her? and then would she tell others? would she tell someone like Woerman, she would probably tell Eren but of course he's dead 

"That's all well and good but what's to keep him from turning on us once he's done?" 

"Guess we'll worry about that when we're safe"

"Yeah you're right at least he's buying us a little time"

"Good news!" She looked up to see Jean and some other soldiers carrying some boxes "Courtesy of the Military Police and covered with a layer of dust" They put the boxes on the floor opening them and some went to grab rifles as Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Armin, Marco, Reiner, Annie, Sasha and Berholdt crowded around a map although Annie was more concerned with examining Mikasa for any wounds then what they were planning, Jean grabbed a rifle and inspected it "Are you absolutely sure buckshot is the way to go?, seems like we might as well throw spitwads, I mean come on guys are guns even effective?"

"I don't know but they're bound to be better than nothing, We're looking at seven titans in the supply room of the four meters tall variety if we time this perfectly this much ammo ought to be enough to do the trick, step one we lower a group into the area via lift to get the Titans' attention, step two when the Titan's come within range the group fires in all four direction simultaneously blinding them then the hard part, the moment of truth as it were before the Titans have time to recover seven of us swoop down from the ceiling and strike their vital regions, that's it, that's the plan it puts all our lives on the line we screw up we're dead, that's a hell of a risk for one attack but it's our only chance, seven people have to slay seven Titans on one blow at the same time, we're going to need the best of you, the seven soldiers most physically gifted and adept with their pairing blades, you'll be the difference between life and death for the rest of us, I'm sorry, that's it"

"Seems like a sound plan"

"When you get right down to it the risk is the same for everyone, Doesn't really matter who goes" She got shot a glance from Mikasa before she turned away seemingly thinking about something serious as she looked back at the map 

"Look, I... I'm willing to be talked out of this, one half-baked strategy can't be our only option, right?"

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself come on with our situation cause for our only option it's pretty well thought out, if we give it our all, we might just pull this off!" Marco said cheerfully ever the optimist 

Mikasa turned around to Armin before speaking "It'll be fine, you just have to be confident, you're a better strategist than you give yourself credit for, I'm serious, that mind's saved Eren and me more than once" 

"When did I ever save you? that's not..." He was cut of by the elevator door slamming on the floor and a soldier standing in it

"All right, the lift's ready to go, guns are loaded to the stocks, let's go kill some Titans!" Marco and the others grabbed a rifle and went to get in the elevator all of them were tense and everyone else got ready to head down 

"You didn't realize it at the time, we can talk about it later" Armin nodded in response and Mikasa walked towards Annie slower then she would have normally and biting her lip but she still walked over and didn't turn away

"Annie.. Why were you looking at me like that?" 'Of course she wouldn't know, I'm still trying to figure this out' she felt her cheeks heat up but she didn't let that stop her from responding even if she wanted to turn and run to the stairs

"I thought you were dead, It would be a shame if I lost my only competition" she smirked hoping that she wouldn't see through her lie but she probably knew that wasn't the case from the start as she responded a small but sincere smile gracing her lips 

"More like you didn't want to lose me" she nearly lost her facade at those words that were painstakingly true even though it would only help the situation she was in but life always throws a curve ball that messes it all up and for her it was this gorgeous girl who was either a blessing or a curse she just hasn't figured it out yet 

"You wish" there was a slight pause before she looked Annie right in the eye, Her eyes like a void dark and lifeless the smile having vanished 

"I do actually" Mikasa was standing straight not moving her eyes locked with Annie's 'Of course she had lost her entire family at a young age and just lost Eren it's fair to think that she would want someone to care about her' Mikasa kept staring at her waiting for a response 

"Mikasa... I did worry I worried a hell of a lot" Mikasa simply nodded and said nothing which pissed Annie off to no end from not getting a reply so she kept staring at her not looking away hoping to get a grasp on what she was thinking but her body didn't move nor did her face as it just stayed as stoic as ever except maybe her eyes had a little more life in them but it was too hard to tell and she simply sighed in defeat, They then walked down the stairs and got into position on the freezing support beams even though her mind was clouded thinking about so many things that she felt as though she would get a headache but here she was above a titan whilst saving the tiny amount of gas left trying to reclaim an armory that would only be a risk to the plan whilst a Titan goes about fucking up other Titans, What has become of this plan of theirs 

The elevator has now appeared coming down to the titan invested storing room with all the other cadets inside holding rifles that only had buckshot loaded about to come face to face with the Titans that may be their murderers 

"Good, We're still at seven" Annie could barely hear what someone had said but now she knew that the plan was going well and that the bait was doing it's job as the Titans turn around and she hears the rifles being aimed "Okay, now, nice and easy" A Titan then moved infront of the elevator with it's side to it before it turned showing them it's terrifying smile making someone recoiled in panic "Don't lose your cool! fire only when they're all within range!" His words may have been motivating the other cadets but you could hear in his voice that he was scared, The Titan then proceeded to walk towards the cadets but they didn't flinch "Steady" Now all the other Titans were approaching and she knew that soon she would have to strike "Steady" There were a few whimpers from the group as the Titans got right up close to them but none of them fled "Almost" There was one last stomp as the titan moved it's massive body to the end of the gun barrels "Fire!" There was a split second where she heard triggers being pulled before gunshots rang out across the now light room as the rifles shot and blinded the titans and as the smell of gunpowder hit her nose and the rifles stopped firing they ran across the beams and leapt at their targets cutting into their napes 

"How are you guys?" There were massive thuds as the creatures hit the floor and Annie landed infront of hers as it crashed dead but there wasn't seven crashes only five meaning two were still alive and as she realized the sound of the Titans huge feet rang out as it turned towards Sasha it's neck regenerating 

"Uh... I, uh... I'm sorry. I didn't" She started walking backwards pleading for her life under the gaze of the Titan that she failed to kill which was now moving towards her faster then she could retreat 

"Oh crap" Connie didn't kill his either Annie surmised and started to run over to their side whilst banging on the side of her gas canister finding out she only had a tiny bit left, 

"I didn't mean to sneak up on you"

"Sasha and Connie missed!" 

"Lead em the hell back!" She could hear Berholdt and Jean yelling about the current predicament as she raced to save them against the Titans that were now a mere meter away from them 

"I... oh, god" The titan moved closer and leapt at Sasha but she dodged to the right before it grabbed her "I said I was sorry!" She looked over her shoulder the Titan having now stood up but she looked past it and saw a flash of silver as Mikasa sliced it's nape sending it down as Annie did the same to the one Connie failed to kill, The Titan falling backwards as she waited for it to hit the ground while Connie watched still terrified and in shock

"Mikasa!" She jumped off the Titan and landed infront of Sasha who clung onto her tears streaming down her face "You saved my life!" Annie was just glaring at her intensely annoyed that Sasha was clinging onto Mikasa 

"Are you okay?"

"Because of you I am"

"Then stand up" Mikasa told Sasha a hint of irritation in her voice that made Sasha stand up immediately 

"I owe you one" Annie didn't realize she was staring so intensely at Mikasa and Sasha until a voice broke her out of her trance and when she looked at who it was she realized that Connie was thanking her

"No worries" She responded simply still a bit shaken up and it didn't help that two people started walking towards her 

"Wow by the skin of your teeth, You're damn lucky you didn't end up worse off" At that moment she didn't want to talk to those two and just walked away to nowhere in particular but her eyes still drifted back to Mikasa

"They're all dead!, start loading up supplies!" She had almost forgotten that there was an entire elevator full of people who needed their gas filled up and new blades

"It worked!" Marco nearly fainted and Armin and another cadet had to catch him the elevator finally went down and they hurried to get their refills everyone started cheering all except for the top cadets who all were doing something, Sasha was pouting because she caved in front of everyone whilst Connie tried to snap her out of it, Jean was talking to Marco, Reiner and Berholdt were quietly refilling and Annie was going to refill but came across something horrifying

There was a pool of blood and the Garrison logo stitched onto the jacket that clung onto the corpse of an older man in his thirties as he lay against the wall shrouded in darkness, He wore the full getup, Jacket, shirt, trousers, boots, harness and ODM gear so he was a member of the supply team and his eyes were wide open and staring at the door at the opposite end of the room his face was contorted in fear but the only thing that Annie was staring at was the sword impaled in his stomach as the other one was lying on the ground with a hand laying on it, she couldn't take her eyes away from the sight and she couldn't hear what anyone else was saying as she stared at the corpse of a man who in the sight of true horror decided to kill himself as to not be devoured, It spoke leaps about what they thought about Titans

They truly did think that they couldn't win against them, maybe that's why it seems that even though the cadets were taught how to kill titans that when faced with the real thing they seem to forget their training and crumble maybe that's why Mikasa is so good at killing them because she doesn't know fear... or has nothing to live for, she curses herself for thinking about her again 'Why do I always think about Mikasa why can't I for once just think about something else' but she still hadn't moved from that position as she stared at the corpse

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed the wooden hilt of the sword pulling it out of the mans gut almost effortlessly and carelessly then threw it on the floor then that same hand grabbed onto her jacket and she turned to see Mikasa standing there "Annie.. I'm sorry for not talking to you earlier" Annie knew exactly what Mikasa was talking about and looked up into Mikasa's eyes which were staring at her determinedly, She was waiting for a reply and now she was going to get one

"Yeah you made me say that infront of everyone else and then didn't say anything back to me" she blushed as she thought about what she was forced to say 

"I'm sorry but I'm talking to you now" She sounded annoyed but it didn't seem like she was all to angry and instead she smiled "I was thinking of joining the military police" Annie's eyes widened as she heard those words that she never imagined she would hear from the tall raven haired beauty but she did and she was extremely surprised 

"What? I thought you were joining the scouts?" Mikasa looked down at the ground and she let go of Annie's jacket her arm fell to her side as she turned away slightly

"I was going to join with Eren but he's dead so" She looked up the two of them locking eyes with eachother and Mikasa gently took her hand as her heart started to beat faster "I'm going to join the Military Police to be with you" Annie knew that she meant that she didn't want to be alone but she couldn't help but blush crimson at those words but she didn't turn away and watched as Mikasa's eyes lingered on her lips 

"That would be... nice Mikasa" she lightly squeezed her hand "but once this is over I want to talk to you" Mikasa nodded and walked over to the tanks dragging Annie with her before letting go of her hand starting to fill the canisters while Annie stood still sad that she couldn't stay in that moment but ecstatic about what she said 'She's going to be in the military police with me! that means that we'll spend a lot of time together' it was the one time that she started to truly think about what she and Mikasa had that made her heart flutter when she saw her 'Maybe we can be in a relationship and she won't care that I'm a Titan and like me anyway' her mind started going wild as she kept imagining what a happy life with Mikasa Ackerman could be like that she didn't realize that her face was on fire and she was smiling ear to ear not moving an inch whilst Mikasa just stared at her amazed

"Annie are you having a stroke?" Annie shook her head and turned to look at Mikasa's stoic face swearing that her eyes were sparkling with amusement even if her face didn't show it and sat next to her starting refiling her gear whilst Mikasa watched her as she had finished refiling ages ago but wanted to take in the wonderful sight infront of her for awhile 

"No I was just thinking about something" She could feel Mikasa's eyes on her probably getting the wrong idea of it

"I don't think it's appropriate to think about those things here" She was probably smirking but Annie didn't care she lightly punched her whilst her face was starting to settle into a consistent red

"Can it Ackerman... but" she turned to face her, Annie's mask having disappeared as she smiled and looked into Mikasa's dreamy silver eyes "Thank you Mikasa.. for just being here" She didn't really know how to respond as she fell into the icy lake that was Annie's eyes and she could feel a light tinge of pink bless her face

"Annie... you don't need to say thanks for that" she got mesmerized by Annie's angelic appearance, the slight blush and her smile that was heart warming in contrast to the usually cold disinterested face she normally had but there was something off putting about it, There was so much joy in just one smile that it seemed that she had never been happy before which thinking back on what she had said on that expedition could be true, Her dad didn't love her and he forced her to train so that she could be a warrior that was what she understood but she didn't know what a warrior was other then being a soldier in one of the regiments and in their case the Military Police but it didn't seem like that to her it felt like something different maybe her village had it's own military and she was going to go into that or something else entirely either way Annie didn't seem to fond of it

Annie shook her head and blushed even more "I feel like I have too but" she looked around before smirking and moving closer to her propping onto one knee and grabbing hold of Mikasa's leg and shoulder so that she could whisper in her ear but she didn't speak immediately and Mikasa could feel her hot breath on her neck and her heart started beating faster "that's what I wanted to talk to you about" 

"How you're going to thank me?" 

"W-what? no..." Her voice cracked before going quieter and her grip got tighter "why I want to thank you and.. tell you about some things that you need to know" she pulled away but she was still sitting close enough that their legs were nearly touching and she looked down at the ground

"Annie is this about-"

"Yes but we'll talk about it then" she stood up and turned around looking disinterested again but she grabbed hold of Mikasa's sleeve and dragged her around the evaporating corpses of the Titans and round to the gathering of soldiers that had assembled at the door where she let go of her "Please don't die out there"

"I won't" she gave the short blonde a smile before the first few people went out the door

"Ready people?, let's do this!" They darted out of the room and used the ODM gear to take to the sky "Let's move it out everybody!, go go go!, we'll rendezvous with the main unit" Mikasa had already left but Annie stayed behind as she looked around her seeing the blood and corpses of both Titans and humans then walked out of the room that smelled of death and into the blinding sunlight, it took her a second to adjust to the light and when she looked out at the stone courtyard everything seemed to be brighter, The dazzling blue of the sky, the glistening white of the castle walls, there was no blood anywhere and soft breeze greeted her as she took her first steps into the town once again but she didn't move as there was a small group hanging around outside the door 

Jean, Armin, Reiner and Berholdt were all looking up at the roof so Annie looked over in that direction too and saw that Mikasa was standing there her back to them looking at something "Mikasa?" Armin went up there to stand next to Mikasa "What are you doing? we have to leave now"

"Look down there" Armin turned and looked down street where the a group of Titans were sinking their teeth into the Rogue Titan, Annie decided to see what was going on and went up to the roof followed by the others

"Cannibalism?" Armin watched as the Rogue Titan groaned as it was being eaten "Can he not regenerate like the others?"

"This may sound stupid but I was hoping he'll be the key for us, that he'll help mankind break the cycle, turn the tide just long enough to give us a little ray of hope" 

"She's right he's too valuable to just let die there's too much we can learn from him, I think it's perfectly clear our priority should be to ward the scavengers off him, he's no good to us picked apart" Of course Reiner probably wanted to know why the abnormal fought other Titans then wanting it to help humanity and Berholdt probably wanted to know why as well but unlike her comrades Annie wanted the abnormal to live, It had given her hope even if it was little 

"Are you out of your mind?, we've got a path out of this nightmare and you want to stay?"

"Think about it, having an abnormal as an ally would be an incredible advantage right?, a canon's got nothing on a titan who likes to rip apart his own kind"

"Do you hear yourself?, he's not like a new friend" Annie knew what she had said and hoped that Mikasa had too

"Oh no, it's the one that ate Thomas" Suddenly the Rogue Titan roared and darted forwards knocking off the Titans that were latched onto it even losing what was left of it's arms in the process and bit into Thomas's murder's neck shocking everyone watching as it lifted it into the air it's ribs cracking in the process before it used the Titan in it's mouth to squash another one and then spun around throwing the Titan at another Titan sending them into a house destroying it

"Holy..." It then dispatched of any others and roared into the air at it's victory "What was that you were saying?" Once it's roar was over it collapsed onto the floor face planting and steam started coming from it "Cause I think it's a moot point now" Jean turned around "all right enough of this" He turned his back to everyone "let's leave while we can, we're lucky the ugly bastard didn't get bored, we'd have been next on the menu, look a Titan's a Titan.." but he turned around and walked back over to them "What are you looking at?" The nape of it had opened and a body was deep in the flesh of it's neck and it gradually started to get up the flesh ripping as Eren stood up whipping his head back and when Mikasa found out he was alive she ran off the roof using the ODM gear to get over to him

"Mikasa!" She landed on the barren street and ran over to the steaming mound of flesh that Eren had just burst out from climbing onto it to hug him finding out that it really was him, She put her head against his chest so that she could hear his heart and when she heard it tears welled up in her eyes before streaming down her face and she bawled her heart out clinging onto him as Annie watched on realizing that her hope had betrayed her, That the world had betrayed her, She had zero hope of Mikasa joining her in the Military Police, Zero hope that she could show her that she was a Titan Shifter and no hope that she could ever be with the woman she loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take a little break to touch up on the previous chapters but for now I hope you've enjoyed


	5. Discontinued for now

Hey long time no see and no new chapter, yeah sorry about all this but I've got some bad news.

Turns out that my laptop wasn't alright but I knew this already, you see I, like many authors have extreme anxiety so with everything going on with life I decided to take a small break but the stress and doubt and self loathing came back in full and I decided to just dump this fanfic and pretend it never existed, so why am I here now? 2018 rambling on about the child I'd rather forget?

Well I'm getting back into writing and I'm working on writing other fics for different fandoms to become a better writer and to hopefully kick a bit of this anxiety to the curve and update this fic so good news! 

Just don't expect anything soon because I don't think I have the courage to make a new chapter just yet because this fic is important to me and I know where I'm going, I just need the courage and skill to do it so sorry, I know that you all must be very disappointed but I might as well clear things up now.

Thank you all for reading up until this point and having faith and even enjoying this although I don't understand why, let's see what the future holds in store shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
